


Два удара сердца

by kapitanova



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: Ариадна ходит в сны Кобба
Relationships: Ariadne/Mal Cobb





	Два удара сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2010-м, не редактировалось

Лифт останавливается с тихим лязгом, и Ариадна видит сквозь его решетку спину Кобба. Он стоит у дверей в сад и смотрит на детей. Значит, у Ариадны есть еще немного времени.  
Она нажимает кнопку последнего этажа и отступает в тень лифта. В поле зрения вплывает разгромленная комната отеля. Ариадна распахивает решетку, делает несколько поспешных шагов, под ногой хрустит стекло бокала.  
Мол стремительно поднимается из кресла, Ариадне вновь не удается уловить этот момент.  
\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – кричит она, и ее красивое лицо искажается от злости. Раньше Ариадна испугалась бы этого крика, но она знает, что пока Кобба нет рядом, проекция Мол не причинит ей вреда. Так что пусть кричит, ее это даже забавляет.  
Мол подходит вплотную, уже не кричит, только широко раздуваются ноздри при дыхании и сверкают глаза. Именно такую Мол больше всего любит Ариадна.  
\- Зачем ты пришла сюда опять? Неужели ты не знаешь, что это только наше с ним место? Как он пропустил тебя сюда? – разъяренная женщина наступает, Ариадне приходится пятиться. Наконец, она чувствует спиной узор решетки лифта. Теперь нужно точно уловить момент. Мол замолкает и делает вдох, чтобы начать новую тираду. Ариадна успевает удивиться, почему та до сих пор не вцепилась ногтями ей в лицо. Впрочем, у нее нет времени на размышления. Нужно обхватить рукой шею Мол, притянуть ее лицо к своему, прижаться губами к губам, задержать дыхание, отсчитывая удары сердца. Как только Мол начинает вырываться, Ариадна отпускает ее, почти отталкивает, чтобы успеть юркнуть в лифт и закрыть спасительную решетку. С мерным гудением механизм начинает поднимать ее вверх, проклятия Мол становятся все тише, пока совсем не исчезают.  
Ариадна истерически хохочет, прислоняясь к стене лифта. Она и не думала раньше, что в ней столь велика тяга к хождению по лезвию ножа. Казалось бы, что легче создать свой сон, а в нем – свою Мол, такую, как ей нужно. Вместо этого она шпионит за Коббом, ловит момент, когда он уходит в свой сон, и спускается за ним. Почему-то ей хочется приручить к себе эту женщину, ту, что хочет ее убить. Странно только, что Кобб во все это не вмешивается. Может быть, его тоже это забавляет.  
Ариадна выныривает из сна, отсоединяет капельницу и поскорее уходит, почти убегает, подальше от Кобба. Она не хочет, чтобы кто-то еще догадался, зачем она ходит в его сны.  
Во время пробежки по коридору Ариадна может думать только об одном. Правда ли, что сегодня Мол начала вырываться на два удара сердца позже?  
Проверить это она сможет только завтра.


End file.
